Avatar: Division of Power
by GremlinShadow
Summary: Here's my story of what happens AFTER Avatar Aang passes away. It's how the world moves forward 90 years after and the awakening of the new Avatar.
1. Mud and Moon

Hey Everyone! I LOVE Avatar and thought I'd do something fun. This is my first ever FanFic so I'm nervous, I hope you all enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender',or any of the show's characters; I only own my original characters, I'm making no money off of this so please don't sue me.

* * *

Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked; Only the avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them- but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and two southern water tribe children discovered the new avatar, an airbender named Aang. Although his Air bending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he could save anyone. With help from friends Aang then saved the world. Aang reached full avatar state in order to defeat the newly named Phoenix King Ozai; Aang was the youngest, and arguably the strongest Avatar ever. He connected to the ancient powers that make up the universe to bind Ozai's bending abilities, then went on to awaken potential new airbenders. The energy of the world was put back in balance, airbenders began to grow in numbers, and the Nations were once again in peace. The world now had time to change, grow, learn- evolve, one might say. Avatar Aang's companion, Sokka, is now known as the Father of Modern science. His designs and inventions lead to the invention of our modern Automobiles, Televisions, and Toaster-ovens.

" Matteo! WAKE UP!" Barked Alec Riese, the portly, balding, and generally unpleasant history teacher. His beady eyes, like those of a man with broken dreams tried to look blazingly and Matteo Shun.

" Young man, I will not tolerate sleeping during my lecture! Can you even tell me the names of the great Avatar Aang's Earthbending sensei?!" His attempt to belittle Matteo failed miserably.

" Yeah, it was Toph Bei Fong, soul child of the very wealthy Bei Fong family. She was born blind and learned Earthbending when lost in the badgermole caves, she often competed in underground Earthbending tournaments as the 'Blind Bandit' and later traveled with the Avatar to defeat Lord Ozai, She was also totally bad-ass and created metal bending." Matteo spoke in a condescending and muffled voice, since he did not bother to raise his head from a sleeping position to answer.

A very baffled and demeaned Mr. Riese turned and walked back to his white board, figmental tale between his legs.

" How'd you know all that?!" whispered Natasha Beckford, a Fire nation exchange student that sat next to Matteo in class.

" I was laying on my book." Matteo Laughed pointing to the text he read aloud. " of course I added the 'Bad-ass' part to shut him up."

The bell rang and Matteo left the room for lunch. He walked into the courtyard filled with food arts and hundreds of students, all wearing cleaner versions of his uniform.

"You should really wash that dingy thing" A male voice came from behind him. " People keep thinking we're poor."

The voice belonged to Enzo, Matteo's twin brother. They were almost-identical twins; Both lean, tall and olive-skinned with jet black hair. Enzo was the quiet one, his hair straightened medium length, his golden eyes framed by thin reading glasses he didn't really need. His uniform was pressed and tidy, unlike his brother's. Matteo was lazy and loud; His uniform was always disheveled, usually dirty and rarely worn properly. His tie was used as a belt and his Emerald eyes were framed by long, unkempt black hair that fell to his shoulders.

" If people think we're poor then I can get free food out of pity!" Matteo laugh while gingerly punching his straight-faced brother in the shoulder.

"yes, um, well, I actually have a reputation to uphold. Maybe if I just say that you are a freak cloning accident.." Enzo joked.

School let out a few hours later and the two boys walked home, leaving the 'Yue of the Moon Private Institute' behind them. They walked quickly out of excitement; today was their sixteenth birthday and their mother had promised a special surprise. Along the way they were greeted by various townspeople and friends, wishing them a happy birthday. They lived in Aquet, a small town in the relatively new Water nation province near Ba Sing Se. Their mother was a world renound healer and a very powerful Waterbender. The boys both learned Waterbending early on and their skills surpassed most of the athletic benders in school, yet neither bothered to join any team.

" MOM! WE'RE HOME! GIVE ME STUFF!!" Matteo sang, barreling into the living room while kicking his shoes off. Enzo remain quiet and he slowly removed his shoes and hung his book bag with care

" Yes Mother, We're home." Enzo added softly.

They entered the kitchen to find something completely unlike the warm greeting they'd imagined. Instead there was a single note hung on the refrigerator, it read: _Sorry boys! I was called away to the Eastern Air Temple. There was an accident involving a rouge goat gorilla that wandered in; An entire class of young monks were badly injured. I'm taking the Earth-Trolley so I may be gone a few days. There's plenty of food in the fridge. Love you! P.S. NO WATERBENDING IN THE HOUSE! I MEAN YOU, MATT!_

" I feel so loved..." the sarcasm leapt from Matteo's lips.

The saddened twins proceeded to eat their "Birthday Dinner" which consisted of soup for Enzo and sugary cereal for Matteo. Their silence made the table seem so much longer as they sat on opposing sides. The single overhead light seemed to do nothing. After dinner the boys went about doing their own things; Enzo showered, changed into his flannel pajamas, and picked up a book to read by the fireplace, Matteo also showered, put on some boxer briefs, and felt satisfied with his wardrobe choice. He wandered through the house unable to settle on doing any one thing, that is, except for annoying Enzo with the occasional lewd joke or pillow to the face.

" If you don't mind, I'm trying to read!" Enzo spoke through clenched teeth, holding his glass of water poised to drink.

" AW, you're LAME! how can you be my brother, you're so boring!" Matteo flick a paper ball at Enzo. Then another, then another, then another; Flick, Face, bounce, flick, face, bounce.

" THAT'S IT!" Enzo jumped into action, throwing his book aside. He pulled the water out of his cup and held an orb of water midair.

" MOM SAID NO WATERBENDIND IN THE HOUSE!" Matteo hid behind a pillow that was to small to cover his head.

" She said for YOU not to waterbend," Enzo smirked, " and besides, she said nothing about this!"

Enzo twirled the water around his wrist and formed a slushy white snow. He then split the slush into about a dozen small snowballs, he launched one that hit Matteo on his naked chest.

" COOOOOLLLDD!!" Matteo cried out, running from the snowy sting he was about to endure.

" COME HERE WEAKLING! YOU WILL PAY!" Enzo attempted a booming manly voice, and failed; He chased his unarmed brother into their large back yard.

Enzo launched another snowball at Matteo's back; he screamed and looked frantically for a weapon.

" THE TIDES HAVE CHANGED NERDY YOUNGER BROTHER!!" Matteo threatened, jumping into the shin-deep water of their Koi pond," AAAHH! COLD COLD COLD!!"

" I'm only younger by three minutes, moron." Enzo chided with snowballs in orbit; he was swiftly slapped in the face with a small koi named Fifi, who rather disliked being used for violence, as she was a pacifist.

" HEY! NO FISH!" Enzo warned, creating a bubble of water around Fifi and placing her back in the pond.

" Fine with me!" Matteo chuckled while streaming water into a dirt plot of unplanted flowers. He quickly jumped into the mud forming floating mud balls.

A pale tint flashed across Enzo's face; it was then covered in mud.

" Dirty play is it?" Enzo garbled through his muddy lips.

Enzo lifted the mud off his face with a flick of his wrist and assumed a fighting stance- Matteo mirrored this. Matteo, being brash and impatient, made the first move. He stepped forward and gave a powerful windmill kick, sending streams of wet mud towards his brother. Enzo blocked fusing his snowballs into a thick icy shield. He melted the ice and drew more water out from the grass on which he stood, leaving a withered brown circle. Enzo stood straight letting the water spiral skillfully around his body. He punched towards Matteo, sending three snowballs which Matteo redirected into the mud and launched back at his brother, who engulfed them in a floating tidal wave. With a yell the two boys lashed out full force in playful fighting one might see between two lion cubs. They drained the water out of the mud and grass , leaving it clear and glistening in the light of the full moon. Matteo whipped his brother then was pushed down by a ball of water to the face; he responded by lifting his brother in a reverse whirlpool, the Dizzy Enzo dove deep into the whirlpool and shot out two tentacles of water that grabbed Matteo and drew him in. They fought in a floating arena of water for what seemed like hours. They finally ended in a draw, laying laughing and wet in the mud.

" Happy birthday bro" Enzo smiled and waited for a response. Silence. He turned his head to see his brother in a trance, eye's glowing brightly as he faced the moon.

"What the? That's not what I think it is! No! why you?!"

His angry rant was cut short as his body began to tremble. He felt an overwhelming light shine over him and shine through him. The world around his grew warmer and brighter, until he could see nothing but white; he was floating in nothingness. It was immensely bright and hurt even to squint. After a minute or so his sight began to focus and the nothingness around him grew darker, revealing stars and planets. He was now floating in space, looking down at earth, to his right, his brother hung staring in awe at something. Enzo turned to see a titanic glowing figure with a blue arrow on his forehead.

"You are chosen young ones" Spoke the being " To share the burden as one."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" shouted Enzo

" LIKE I KNOW?!" retorted Matteo

The figure dissipated into nothingness and the boys were left hanging in space, a white aura of light around each of them.

They awoke the next morning in their beds, dumbfounded and convinced last night was a dream induced from a slim dinner. They made their way to the kitchen after their individual morning prep.

" I had the weirdest dream last night..." Matteo brought up, reaching for an apple.

" Yeah, me too..."Enzo responded, banana in hand.

The boys said no more and headed off to school, leaving behind a very dry back yard and a very confused koi.

* * *

I hope you all Like it! Please R&R and let me know if I suck or not, thanx!!


	2. Twins and Souls

Hey Everyone! Here's Chapter two, Things are moving forward now! I hope...

((Falls into fetal position))

GACK

aaanyways, Disclaimers and whatnot: I DO NOT OWN _Avatar: The Last Airbender, _Nor do I own any of the shows characters- I only own MY OWN original characters, you know the ones, cute twins and such? LOL

and any uploaded pics were done by ME and are copyrighted so please do not steal and claim them, as your own. I'll cry

* * *

Enzo awoke abruptly in a puddle of drool. He felt lost and didn't quite know what was going on. His ears felt plugged and his vision was blurry. He heard a muffled noise, like someone speaking through a pillow, the young man rubbed his eyes and slowly his sense began to focus.

"...zo...nzo...ENZO!" Enzo's Advanced Mathematics teacher tunes in. " Enzo! Please! If you insist on sleeping through lecture, I implore you not to snore!"

" Hhhm?! whah? I'm Sorry Ms. Fulppa! I'm just- I'm sorry it won't happen again." Enzo apologized, still groggy from the night before.

_Did that Really happen?? Was it just a dream? _Enzo thought.

The bell rang for lunch and the students filed out like cattle. The food carts were unusually crowded this day, and Enzo opted to skip lunch, and headed for his usual spot. His Brother was there waiting, having decided not to wait in line either; he was, however, in possession of a sandwich and juice collected by mysterious means.

" Natasha?" Enzo inquired

" She's a saint." Matteo replied with an exaggerated look of innocence. " But seriously, it pays to have the girl with cash want in your pants."

" Don't act all macho with me! I know you like her too." Enzo smirked

Matteo split the sandwich in two and gave half to his brother. After swallowing a very dry bite, Enzo found himself to lazy to reach for a drink, he lifted his wrist and directed a glob of juice out of its plastic pouch and into his mouth. Matteo's was a look of shock.

" WHOAH THERE! What happened to 'Mr. Bend responsibly?' and I thought you didn't like apple juice..." Matteo pointed out.

Enzo simply shot him a look and stole another sip.

" My head feels like a smashed cabbage on the side of a wall." Groaned Enzo, " What happened last night? Did we drink?"

" No, we...Well, I don't really recall. It all went blurry after our fight." Matteo replied, trying to bring back any memory.

_That voice- the one from my dream. Was it-? I, don't remember _Matteo thought, rubbing his temples." Do you feel any different? I mean, Besides a headache and the hung-over feeling?"

" A little. Maybe we're sick. I just hope mom gets soon." Enzo responded.

The boys made it through the day and somehow dragged themselves home. Today they both kicked their shoes off, and went straight to sleep.

" Wake up young one." called a celestial voice " Wake up, time you see your destiny."

" Wha- huh?" Enzo found himself in a strange and familiar place; floating amongst the stars, gazing upon a huge, glowing, figure." What? What's going on?! Where am I who are you? where's my house? Why am -" He was cut off by the giant form.

" You are chosen, to be the world's new Avatar. The balance of the universe now lies on your shoulders." Spoke the being. " I am Avatar Aang and I will be here to guide you on your journey."

" Journey?! wait! I have tests coming up! I can-" Enzo protested

"I mean your SPIRITUAL journey." Aang laughed in a calming tone one might hear from a respected grandfather.

" Wait, so I'm the new Avatar? Then last night, it wasn't a dream?" Queried Enzo

" Not at all, you came into your powers on your sixteenth birthday." Aang continued. " You and your brother have a very unique bond that will influence both the human and spirit world."

" My brother...? Oh yeah! He was with me last night; where is he now?" Enzo looked around

" Right besides you," Aang swept his massive hand and Matteo materialized next to Enzo, " He had his own dream to be in, but now they are one."

" he he he, trippy." Matteo nervously chuckled. " OH! hey bro! So, you having your talk with the Aangster?"

" Aangster?" Enzo scoffed.

" Err.. Moving on! You two are a rare occurrence in the universe- A split soul. You are both part of each other, like Ying and Yang." Aang explained, " usually there is only one new Avatar, but that is because the souls of the past Avatars are reborn into a new vessel. During my life, I was injured and could not reach my Avatar state. This split was like a crack in my soul, the charkas were later re-aligned, but the overall damage had been done. The Avatar could no longer be reborn as one vessel, and it needed you two, the split soul, to return to the earth."

" So that means..." Matteo began

" That's we're.." Enzo continued

" The first twin Avatars?" They spoke in unison

" Yes. But being Split in two means your full power will be weaker if you two are not in harmony." Aang answered, " That's all for now, boys, you'll need to rest; There's a lot in store for you two."

Both boys sat straight up and leapt out of their rooms, meeting in the kitchen.

" DID YOU? YEAH! WITH AANG? OH WOW!!" They blurted, once again in unison.

" Vala! Look! The hall of statues!" called a young female monk. Her hazel eyes were accented by the blue arrow on her forehead.

" What is it, Lin?" Asked Vala. She was a middle aged woman, although with her silky black hair and sparkling blue eyes gave her the appearance of a much younger woman. She wore what looked like clothe for snowy weather. Blue fur jacket with white trim, thick brown pants and a leather canteen hung across her shoulder.

" The new avatar has been realized! " Lin cried, falling to her knees with tears of ,what we'll say for the reader's sake, joy. Although, Lin is a very clumsy girl and she may very well have been crying from throwing herself so hard on the stone floor; but as previously stated, we'll assume they were tears of joy.

" I have to tell the boys! they'll be so excited! " Vala squealed

" Yes, yes, go! You've helped the badly injured and the young ones will bounce back, OH! What joy!" Lin said, looking up at Vala with overjoyed(or pained) eyes.

" I'll be on the next Earth trolley back home."

* * *

OK! Chapter done! R&R and I'll love you forever!


	3. Breaking Point

Hey everyone! Grim here- yeah it's my nickname, wanna fight about it? LOL

So yeah, Disclaimer- Don't own _Avatar: the last airbender_ I only own MY characters, the kewl twins and their sexy mom, HA HA HA oh my milf.

PLease enjoy the chapter!

* * *

A very irritated Vala stood on a rock, overlooking the Great Divide. She was in a thin blue blouse and jeans; duffle bags lay at her feet in the dirt.

"I can't BELIEVE that I forgot about the Badgermole migration." She moaned, knocking on her forehead with her right hand- which was also clasping a rolled note, "Well, going through the divide is better than Si Wong Desert! Ugh! I could just die! OH! Or Serpent's Pass! OH no no-no-no, never."

"How-deee, mayum!" shouted a loud and dirty man, "Name's Lee Mon! I'll be your guide through that thar dee-vide! If you'd kindly come over yonder and join the group we can get-ta-going" His unpolished drawl sounded like an aneurism waiting to happen to her.

_**Serpent's pass doesn't seem so bad anymore…**_ She thought

"Well, um, aren't you…charming?" She feigned, "Let me just send this note off and I'll be right…'Thar' okay?" Vala pulled out a whistle on a necklace from beneath her blouse. She blew on the end of the small whistle, making next to no sound. A dot appeared high above her and spiraled down slowly.

"Icarus! Hi baby, wanna take a message for mama?" Icarus, a brown and white messenger hawk landed softly on Vala's extended forearm. He cooed and nuzzled her while she attached her note to the strap on his leg, "Okay, take this straight to the boys, and fly safe. "

She planted a small kiss on the bird and let him fly off.

"Mayum! Didja say y'all were a healer! Oh please hurry, an ol' lady got thrown from her lizard horse! She's perty banged up!" shouted Lee

"Quickly, take me to her!" Vala jumped into action, _**Well this is a GREAT start to this trek **_Sarcasm echoed in her skull

Matteo was laying face up on a hammock, lazily watching clouds on his day off from school.

"So what do you think this 'Spiritual journey' is going to be?" Enzo asked walking up with two glasses of lemonade in hand.

"Why would I know?" Matteo snapped, snatching a glass from his brother. "Whatever it is, it better not mess with our upcoming vacation."

"How can you think of vacations right now? WE'RE THE NEW AVATARS!!" Enzo exploded, throwing his hands in the air. This action resulted in an empty cup and airborne lemonade. We all know that lemonade does not naturally fly on its own, and was therefore DOOMED; Enzo realized this as well and quickly redirected it back into its cup. "How do you think mom is going to react?!"

At that moment a note fell onto Matteo's chest, accompanied by a hawk's cry.

"Oh! That was Icarus! Let's see what mom said…" Matteo began to read: "Hi boys, hope you are both behaving. I have some bad news, the earth trolleys are closed for the Badgermole migration, I'm going to take The Great Divide route to Ba Sing Se and then catch a Taxi home. I should be out of the Divide in about three days, but it's better than waiting two weeks for the badgermoles to move on. I love you both and take care."

"Three days?! Well, I guess it gives us time to figure out how were going to break this to mom." Enzo said, biting his thumb

"Oh, there's more: P.S. Did you guys here? The new Avatar has been realized! Aren't you excited?!" Matteo's face twisted sarcastically, "Yeah, we're ecstatic."

The boys decided to relax and just go with the flow- being waterbenders and all. Matteo fell asleep in the sun, giving him a horribly painful sunburn; Enzo jumped at the chance to slap his brother's red back as often as he could. Eventually, Enzo did get bored and healed his brother, who never bothered to learn how to heal himself. They goofed off, ate junk food, watched the pay-per-view World Bending Tournament, making sure to comment on how they could do a particular event better, or that a certain female bender was attractive.

Meanwhile

Vala sat on an uncomfortably lumpy saddle which was atop an uncomfortably stinky lizard horse while an uncomfortably chatty elderly woman rode next to her, yammering on about her childhood, and how she was so grateful to be healed by such a celebrity and how her son was an earthbending sensei in the south. Vala, of course, heard next to none of this, having begun to tune out the old woman ten hours ago. The heat was unbearable and she wished she had just taken the Serpent's Pass, she was still weighing the pro's and cons of swimming upstream past the natural habitat of man-eating sea serpents; She scoffed at the thought of the creatures simply letting her swim by, because she, a woman is not very appetizing to a man-eater.

Before they knew it the boys were back in school. Both sitting in P.E. suffering their usual plights; Enzo was being picked on by Kim, a very big, very muscular, very stupid and angry bully. Matteo was being sent to the principal's office for being in the girl's locker room.

"Your brother ain't here to protect you today, punk." Kim Snarled

"Listen, why do you always pick on me? I'm not the one who gave you a girl's name." Enzo spat.

He immediately realized how unfortunate a quick wit can be, receiving a swift bow to the stomach. The air rushed from his lungs as his eyes began to tear up. His pain was slowly giving way to adrenaline, which he fought to suppress. His concentration was interrupted by a barrage of punches, followed by a whistle blowing and a loud man's voice.

"Enough of that! Get off him!" roared coach Ryker, "That's no way to settle a fight and you know it! You are both benders, so act the part!"

Yue of the Moon Private Institute, like most schools, does not allow fighting; that is of course, unless you issue an official challenge. YMPI, you see, is a private institute, for benders. Many schools opened during Aang's lifetime, they were all a mix of bending and non-bending students, things got a bit complicated when the non-bending students were being picked on; this lead to an overall reform and segregation of the student populous. Benders had their own school, and Yue of the Moon was the best there was. Parents didn't mind the challenge rule, as most of them were wealthy and important people; they simply assumed that their children would find themselves to good to fight, (That was usually the case).

"The Challenge has been issued! Kim Dennuk against Enzo Shun!" Belted the coach, the entire Student body was gathered in the stadium to witness the event. The Stadium was an enormous rocky arena, with a large pool at the southern end that was fed by a faux waterfall; the pool had mini-rivers flowing across the arena. In the center stood twenty-foot wooden poles that looked like a leafless forest and the northern part of the arena housed a tiny volcano that spewed black smoke; it was like a miniature continent, holding all four elements. Kim stood by the Volcano at one end of the arena, Enzo stood sixty yards away, directly across from him and next to the pool.

"BEGIN!" Ryker shouted, sending the crowd into frenzy.

Enzo looked lost; he really did not want to fight. Kim assumed a powerful Hung Gar stance, planting himself firmly down into the rock. He kicked straight down with his left foot, causing a huge boulder to lift out of the ground, he followed with I high kick sending the boulder into the air. It soared overhead and Enzo panicked and dove into the pool. The boulder left a massive crater where Enzo once stood; He swam down one of the rivers, towards Kim.

_**I have to keep moving, I can't get sucked into actually fighting**_

Enzo's thoughts were cut-off by a stiff pain in his torso; he was thirty feet in the air, being lifted by a pillar of rock. Before Enzo could get his bearings he was pelted

with jagged rocks. Kim Jumped up, drawing up a stepping stone every time he sank, he climbed his floating staircase up to the unprepared Enzo, jumping one more

time and with a front-flip, brought a boulder smashing down onto Enzo. The crowed cheered at his pain and rooted for the bully to finish it. The Pillar beneath Enzo

crumbled but instead of falling Enzo was sent flying towards the wooden poles after being hit by another boulder. He crashed and landed in the naked forest, limp

and nearly unconscious.

_**I'm going to die here…**_

The ground beneath him began to tremble violently. He could here the crowd going wild over something; He didn't care, he was too weak to feel fear.

_**I'm so…heavy…**_

Kim flew out the ground sending tuffs of dust everywhere. This was it, his finishing move.

Matteo was alone in detention, even the principal left to see the fight. Something inside him snapped.

"Enzo…" he whispered, eyes glowing bright blue.

No one could see through the dust. Only a few poles poked out. The crowd was deathly silent and only the breeze could be heard. The momentary silence felt like

an eternity, the suspense was broken by a low, steady rumble. It intensified and it soon felt like the entire world would shake apart. Though the dust a pinpoint of

blue light appeared; the dust swirled violently and became an orb of wind and dirt. The rumbling continued while the miniature volcano spouted a pillar of lava and

a waterspout emerged from the pool simultaneously. The two elemental pillars snaked their way to the ominous ball of dust as an electric discharge filled the

surrounding air. All elements converged on the blue light and let out a boom so immense that it halted all sound. A blinding white bubble of light formed and

expanded silently. The light engulfed everything and in an instant was gone. The crowd was in shock; jaws hung open and everyone was too dumbfounded to even

blink. The dust finally settled revealing a crater and the jagged, burnt remains of the wooden poles. In the center of the crater lied Kim and Enzo- both unconscious

in their tattered rags that were once P.E. uniforms.

* * *

YAY, R&R please and let me know how I'm doin! Special shout out to Khajmer for my first review ever! Thank u so much u rock!

More to come soon!


End file.
